


This Is Home Now

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Home 'Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky fell for Tony, Bucky loves kids, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and Harley are Tony's kids, Riding, he ran off to live with him, so they work well together, they both have issues, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Bucky ends up living with Tony, Peter and Harley as one big happy family and he loves every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr's
> 
> SFW: https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Thanks for the head’s up your Pantherness. Are you sure he won’t find out?” Tony asked T'Challa from his place at the breakfast bar. 

“You know I am very adept at keeping secrets Tony.” T'Challa reminded the genius with a fond chuckle. 

“True words, either way I’ll keep you posted so until next time your felineness.” Tony gave T'Challa a jaunty wave as he swiped his finger across the screen shutting down the video call. 

“Everything okay Tony?” Peter Parker asked as he passed by the kitchen, a spoon sticking out of his mouth and a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Spangles is getting jumpy and T'Challa has to keep him grounded less he gets arrested.” Tony huffed as he tucked his Starkpad under his arm. “Now aren’t you supposed to be in bed? You have school tomorrow.” 

“Bossy.” Peter muttered under his breath as Tony mussed up his hair as he passed by the younger genius that more or less lived in STARK tower nowadays. 

“Night twerp.” Tony called over his shoulder trusting the teenager to get himself back to his room with no problems. 

“Night Dad.” Peter called back, the nickname had been sarcastic to start with but now it something more and Tony refused to think about it as his chest started to hurt. 

“Oh there you are, aw isn’t that the cutest thing? Fri get a photo.” Tony cooed as he stepped into the living room.

“Got it already Boss.” FRIDAY sounded smug.

“Good girl, now budge up I’m tired too.” Tony wiggled his way underneath of the free arm of the occupant on the couch. 

James grumbled, but merely adjusted his hole on the sleeping Harley Keener that was sprawled over his chest so Tony could fit underneath his other arm. 

“You looked stressed.” James commented as he turned to look at Tony while his metal fingers stroked through Harley’s hair. 

“Looks like Spangles is starting to freak out as he can’t find you anywhere.” Tony tried not to sound too pleased about it but James could see the tilt upwards in his lips. 

“I do feel bad about that.” James winced before Tony rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Do you want to go back?” Tony asked, voice soft but James could hear the hint of fear in his words.

“…No, I like it here with you and Harley and Peter.” James said just as softly not even after a moment of thought. 

“Good because the brat’s adore you and would literally hunt you down to bring you back. Evil geniuses the both of them.” Tony huffed.

“You’re proud of that aren’t you?” James chuckled when Tony gave a silent preen. 

“What gave it away?” Tony laughed softly as he caught sight of the peaceful look on Harley’s face.

“You have your proud dad look on your face again, it’s the same one you have when your with your AI’s and when you fixed my mind and my arm.” James said as he smiled brightly at Tony who smiled back shyly. 

“Want to put the brat to bed and then go to bed ourselves?” Tony suggested as he laced his fingers with James who smiled back shyly.

“I like that plan.” James agreed and the two got off the couch, James easily holding Harley to his chest. 

“I’ll go check on the spider kid.” Tony kissed James cheek before heading off towards where Peter’s room was while James went to tuck the small blond in. 

“Pete?” Tony whispered as he stuck his head into Peter’s room, the door having been left open. Tony felt warmth bubble in his chest at the sight of Peter sprawled out on his stomach, blanket pooled around his waist as he slept. 

Tony picked his way across the room to tug the blankets up almost on reflex. Tony almost face palmed at the sight of one of Deadpool’s Katana’s and Daredevil’s billy clubs. 

“If your boyfriends are going come over at least make sure they take their weapons home with them.” Tony grumbled before he absently dropped a kiss on Peter’s forehead before he made a hasty retreat when Peter mumbled in his sleep at the touch.

“The munchkin’s are all asleep.” Tony commented as he joined James in the Master bedroom. The Winter Solider was clad in a pair of loose sweatpants, propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed. 

“Come here.” James held his metal hand out for Tony, knowing now that the inventor wasn’t afraid of that hand. He built it himself and knew every inch of it like his own hand. 

Tony took the offered hand and laugh when he was pulled onto James’ lap so he was straddling the Solider. 

“Hi there.” Tony smirked as he ran his fingers through James long hair. 

“Hi.” James smiled as he tilted his head up for a kiss that Tony happily gave. 

“I want to ride you so bad, can I do that?” Tony asked cautiously. 

“God yes.” James groaned at the idea and the wicked smile Tony had on his lips. Tony had to get off James lap, but it was worth it when Tony easily stripped the two of them and wrapped his lube-covered hand around James erection, slicking it up.

“Just lay back and let me do all the work.” Tony gave James a kiss, knowing that James was still unsure about taking control in the bedroom. 

“Control freak.” James teased as he kiss back, he would never get tired of kissing Tony.

“You like it.” Tony winked as he grasped the base of James cock to keep him upright as he slowly impaled himself on the cock, having been loose still from their shower together that morning. Both men groaned in unison as their bodies connected in an amazing way, it didn’t take long for James to be fully inside of Tony. 

Tony used James chest to balance himself as he adjusted to having the other man inside of him again. James stroked every part of skin he could reach, fingers dancing around the scars on Tony’s chest knowing how sensitive they were. 

“James.” Tony breathed out, head dropping backwards when James gave a light thrust upwards before his hands gripped Tony’s hips and started to actively thrust up into the other man. 

“I thought, ahh. I told you, nngghhhh.” Tony gasped out unable to get a full sentence out.

“You know me, I never like staying still.” James leaned up to kiss Tony as his hands moved down to pull the genius’ ass cheeks apart in order to thrust up harder and deeper. 

Tony looped his arms around James shoulders and back, holding on as tightly as he could while James bounced him up and down on his cock with just the strength behind his hips. Tony buried his face in James neck, groaning unashamed as James cock hit against his prostate causing his own cock to smear pre-cum against their close stomachs. 

“James, fuck, fuuccckk!” Tony cried out as he dug his nails into James back as his body arched when one of James hands squeezed between them to stroke the genius’ cock. 

“Come for me Tony, I want you to come right now just like this.” James ordered low in Tony’s ear, knowing his lover liked being ordered around every so often in the bedroom. 

Tony let out a cry as his body trembled and his vision turned white as he came under James ministrations. James muffled his own cry in Tony’s neck as he came within his lover, the two stayed locked together for a while after as they enjoyed the bliss that came with their orgasms. 

“Hi there.” Tony smiled as James rolled them onto their sides so he was spooning Tony from behind, still inside of him. 

“Hi.” James smiled back as he nuzzled Tony’s neck happily. Their moment was ruined by the sound of a phone going off. Tony groaned annoyed as he threw his hand out to the side to answer it with the touch screen imbedded in the side table. 

“Tony? I hate to ask, but have you seen… Oh I’m so sorry!” Steve’s flustered face appeared on the screen that popped up on the side table, his face turning a shade of red as he took in the fucked out look on Tony’s face and his sex hair. 

“What the fuck Rogers?” Tony glared at the screen making a note to debug FRIDAY if she let Rogers call him. 

“I… Um, have you seen Bucky anywhere I mean I can’t find him and T’Challa refuses to tell me where he is.” Steve trailed off looking awkward.

“I’m busy Rogers, call back never.” Tony snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah busy getting fucked by me Stevie.” James smirked as his head appeared in sight of the screen and Steve’s face went pale and his jaw dropped. 

“Bucky, what?” Steve looked stunned and like he couldn’t form the right words.

“Bye Stevie.” James waved as Tony cut the feed before looking at him.

“Fuck I love you.” Tony breathed out as he kissed the other man heatedly.

“Love you too babe.” James smiled, content and the Winter Solider silent and just as content.


End file.
